


Of Cowboys and FBI Agents

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron catches Spencer in the act. (Originally published January 2009.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cowboys and FBI Agents

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter PWP. Written for nebula99, who suggested Reid/Hotch, "I want to watch you jerking off".

"Come here often?" 

Dirk Longfellow was a classically handsome man--bronzed skin, broad shoulders, silky, golden hair.

"First time," said the mysterious stranger who held out his hand. "I'm Chazz."

Spencer wasn't certain what decade the music playing in the background was from, or who ever thought it might be sexy, but Chazz was nice to look at--jet black hair, cropped short, a sort of broody, thoughtful frown on his face, and a strong brow. Spencer ignored how tacky it was that he was wearing a vest with nothing under it, and pulled open his pants as the camera panned down Chazz's chest.

"Well, if you need someone to show you the ropes," Dirk said, and chuckled. "So to speak..."

Spencer was already hard; he knew how this one played out. It would be a few moments before anything but terrible dialogue passed between Dirk and Chazz, though, so Spencer took his time teasing himself. He drew the tips of his fingers lightly over his shaft, then adjusted to reach his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"You are so hot."

That voice came from the wrong direction, from behind Spencer, and he jumped, his heart thudding in his chest. He made a failing sort of motion, trying to push himself back in his pants and close his web browser at the same time, but he failed to accomplish either of those things before Aaron caught both of his wrists, his grip gentle.

"Aaron, what are-- you were-- you're never here this early-- I'm--!" Spencer stammered, feeling ridiculously exposed just sitting here like this where Aaron had stopped him. He stilled and shut up when Aaron just leaned over and pressed his lips to Spencer's neck, guiding Spencer's hand back down to his flagging cock. (It was amazing what panic could do to a perfectly good erection.)

"I want to watch you," Aaron breathed.

"How-- how long-- have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you like cowboys."

"I-- don't-- I--"

"Spencer, it's fine," Aaron soothed, and kissed Spencer's ear. He guided Spencer's hand again and curled his fingers around Spencer too, stroking until Spencer's body's attention was no longer an issue and then dropping his hand away.

On the computer screen, Dirk was fingering Chazz, who was bent over the bar already, and Spencer tried to remember how that much had happened so fast.

"Why would I want the pale imitation when you're here?" Spencer panted.

"You think of me when you watch western porn?" Aaron sounded amused, but not enough that Spencer was offended.

"I tried the one with the FBI agents, but I just got frustrated with all the factual errors," Spencer said. He wasn't sure when he'd started stroking himself again, but he had, and he dropped his head back against Aaron's shoulder. "Oh, God," he panted, and closed his eyes.

"You're beautiful," Aaron murmured, and Spencer managed a breathy laugh when the words matched up perfectly with Dirk telling Chazz the same thing on screen.

Spencer responded with Chazz, "You're not so bad yourself, partner."

"God," Aaron whispered, now sounding somewhere between amused and worried. "You have this memorized? Am I not satisfying you?"

Spencer felt his face go hot, but he flicked his thumb over his head and whimpered, adding a little twist of his wrist. Aaron's breath hitched as he watched.

"I used to-- watch this a lot before you and I--" Spencer panted, and bit his lip as pleasure started to coil deep inside him. "Chazz-- reminded me of you."

Aaron let out a shuddery breath against Spencer's ear, and then tugged at his shirt. Spencer let him get it mostly off, except for the arm he was using to stoke himself; he didn't want to stop. The fabric hung loose in the crook of his elbow as Aaron ran his hands over Spencer's chest, plucking lightly at his nipples. Spencer arched and made a strangled noise.

"You thought about me like this before we were together?" Aaron whispered.

"All the time," Spencer gasped.

"About me doing that to you, or you to me?"

Spencer shivered at Aaron's breath in his ear, and he didn't have to open his eyes to know Chazz was being fucked roughly against the bar now. "Both."

"God, Spencer. You're so sexy like this; I want to bend you over the desk and--"

Spencer cried out and came before Aaron even finished the sentence, his body spasming with pleasure for a moment before he slumped into the seat and dropped his hand, letting his shirt fall all the way to the floor.

Aaron made a noise somewhere between pleased and hungry, then reach over Spencer to turn off the computer. A moment later he was scooping Spencer out of the desk chair and carrying him down the hallway. Spencer snorted, but found himself completely incapable of protesting, and even found himself smiling softly, feeling the stickiness on his stomach pressing to Aaron's jacket.

"That's another trip to the dry cleaners," he pointed out, then grunted when Aaron dumped him unceremoniously on the bed. 

Aaron's jacket, tie, and button-up shirt were on the floor quickly, and Spencer was only dimly aware that he was still exposed as he watched Aaron climb on the bed in his undershirt and pants.

"Spent," he murmured.

"It's okay," Aaron whispered, and kissed Spencer's jaw. "I thought maybe you'd like me to return the favor."

Somehow, through the hazy feel of satiation, a jolt of lust managed to work through Spencer's body. Oh God, that would only result in him becoming aroused again, and then _Aaron_ would be spent.

Aaron seemed to read his mind, or maybe his expression, and his lips quirked up a little. "I'll take care of you."

Spencer's lips parted, but he nodded quickly, and watched as Aaron rolled onto his back and slid a hand down his body, pressing the flat of his palm against the erection that was very evident through his pants.

Spencer's mouth went dry, and he rolled closer, sliding a hand under Aaron's undershirt. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered in Aaron's ear.

Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as he pulled open his button. "You..."


End file.
